Dark Knights of the Old Republic
by Dark Lord Daishi
Summary: What happens when Light can't prevail? Chapter 3 is up! Contains lots spoliers for KOTOR! Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

Dark Knights of the Old Republic

Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Alice the Raven: thanks, I've changed Bastila's behavior, so it's not so obvious

Tiamante Salazar Tameran: thanks a lot

Prisoner 26401: Yeah, I went on a bit of a rampage with Bastila and Skye, didn't I? hopefully I corrected it

Darth Arachne: thanks, I will continue

Kelly: Thanks

Bastila Shan and two other Jedi, Bria and Stuart, made it to the bridge of Revan's ship. Only three Dark jedi stood between the Jedi strike team and Darth Revan. They charged Bastila and her companions.

Stuart was quickly cut down by the dark jedi only to killed by Bastila's blade after she had finished off her own opponent. A furious sneer ran across her face as she killed the dark jedi.

"Die!" Bastila screeched.

She could barely control the emotions that rose up when she saw Stuart die.

_No. I will not lose control. Not Here._ Bastila thought.

Jedi Knight Bria was locked in an intense duel with the dark jedi. The dark jedi nicked Bria's leg with his lightsaber causing her to lose her balance. Bastila intervened before he could finish her off. One slash from her lightsaber and he fell to the ground dead. Bria got up and seeing the Dark Lord standing still, lightsabers humming, started to charge Revan.

"No! Wait!" Bastila yelled at Bria.

It was over before it started. With a slight motion of her hand, Bria's wounded leg shattered and she fell to the ground but then Bria was hoisted up in air, clutching her throat as Revan choked the life out of her. She fell to the ground dead.

Now it was only Revan and Bastila.

_That was impressive. Hmm, I would like to do that to Master Vrook sometime. _A voice spoke in the back of Bastila's mind.

_What? No! How could I even think that?_ She immediately retorted.

Revan let out a short, sharp laugh.

Then spoke, "You have done well to get to my Bridge, Bastila. Do you like it up here? I can arrange for you to be up here many more times."

"What do you mean?" Bastila snapped.

"Malak, my apprentice, has become unfaithful, disobeying me, it is time for him die and for someone more…talented to take his place. That someone could be you, Bastila. Join me and take Malak's place at my side!"

Bastila just stood there, absorbing this new information, a thousand paths appeared in front of her, before saying "I…"

Just then several explosions rocked the ship, Bastila fell down when she got up she saw that Revan was still lying face down she could tell that Revan was severely hurt in the blast. She sensed that Revan still had a spark of life in her. Immediately, The Jedi Council's instructions flew back to her

_Capture Revan alive._

She grabbed the fading spark and kept it alive. Bastila pick up Revan's unconscious body and ran the jedi ship using the force to speed up her actions. She could feel the force swirling around them, but in a strange way.

When she got to the ship the male soldier guarding the ship immediately said

"Whoa, there is no way I'm letting **her** on this ship!" pointing to Revan.

Bastila snapped "You **will** let us both on the ship!" Her words filled with the Force.

The soldier just backed away saying "No Way!" Too steeped in fear to be affected by force persuasion.

Bastila felt an bubble of anger and irraition rise up in her because this young man was denying her access to her own ship. Bastila suddenly used a blast of the Force to push him aside knocking him unconscious. Bastila felt sad for moment, and then she realized she needed to get off the Revan's ship now.

Bastila boarded the jedi ship;

The pilot stood gasped "Is that…Darth Revan?"

"Yes, Now set a course for Dantooine and get us off this ship NOW!" roared Bastila.

Pilot was shocked, for he had been a jedi pilot for years, but never experienced such an outburst from a jedi, but he complied. The ship escaped just in time before Revan's ship blew. Bastila took the injured Revan to the Med bay were she tried used her force powers to heal Revan.

"I'm sorry, Master." she whispered.

_Master? Who was I calling Master? I must have be thinking of the Council, yes, of course, definitely. _Bastila thought quickly.

She took off the mask covering her face and was quite surprised to see a relatively normal face staring back at her. A Pale face, flowing red hair, green eyes…

_She's…She's beautiful,_ Bastila thought, staring at Revan's face.

Bastila stood by Revan, gripping her hand, watching the Med-Bot work on her until they reached Dantooine. Then the pilot came back.

"Padawan Bastila, we have reached Dantooine, I have informed the Jedi Council that we have Revan and she is need of medical attention."

Bastila looked up from Revan.

"Excellent. Thank you. I am sorry for my outburst earlier. I was not quite myself."

Bastila explained.

The Jedi Council came and took Revan to the enclave. The jedi healed Revan's broken body, but her mind was a different matter. It looked like it had been destroyed, so the Jedi Council healed her mind and implanted a new identity, Sgt. Skye Cabal, a female Republic officer with a history of insubordination and a master with the Vibroblade.

_The jedi are probably watching me, observing me, best not to do anything…unique_,Skyethought.

The council let Skye walk around the enclave where she greeted a few people but she mostly kept to herself. As she walked around, she felt someone watching her, following her, but keeping her self hidden. Skye smirked. That Padawan had been following her everywhere. She thought best to confront the young Padawan.

Skye immediately recognized her. _That is Bastila. I hope she will answer my question. I doubt she will, here._

Skye Cabal approached Bastila.

"Padawan Bastila Shan. Hello. I'm Sgt. Skye Cabal." She said pleasantly.

_Remember Me?_ She thought. A shark's smile raced across her face.

Bastila gasped in horror for this was the first time she had seen Revan since the Jedi ship. The Jedi Council refused tell her anything other than that Revan was alive and her mind was damaged. She was dressed up all in black with Sergeant's stripes on the arms; she had gotten the clothing at a local store in enclave. Black shirt and Black pair pants with a thin red stripe down the side with a vibroblade strapped to her side and was also carrying a duffel bag. She wore hair down most of time

"Hello...Sergeant…Cabal." Bastila stuttered though the entire name.

The sight of Revan standing in front of her with a weapon unnerved her.

She chuckled slightly. "I am sorry if I startled you, Bastila. I just heard that the Council is paring us on a mission of sorts. I want to meet you before we depart."

Another Jedi ran up to Skye and said, "Sergeant Cabal, You and Padawan Bastila are to report to the Republic cruiser, the Endar Spire in one hour."

Skye nodded at the jedi and held out her hand to Bastila and said

"It will be a pleasure to work with you…Jedi."

That last word made Bastila's blood freeze. She just stared at Revan's hand but then she realized it would be rude not to. Bastila shook Revan's hand.

As Revan walked, she noticed that she was drawing looks from every male in enclave.

_If only they knew who they where looking at._ She chuckled at that thought.

Revan noticed one particular Knight watching her closely as she was walking. Revan decided to humor him and started to walk towards him. She sensed that he was getting increasingly nervous as she approached. Revan smirked.

"Hey, Beautiful." He called out to her

"Beautiful? I thought that jedi where supposed to be such emotions"

"Yeah, but you are something else" He responded.

_Indeed, you meet the Dark Lord everyday, do you? _Revan thought.

"What your name?" she replied.

"Caden Desdemona, Jedi Knight" he proudly stated

"I'm Sergeant Skye Cabal."

"Hmm. Want to duel?" Revan asked.

"You? Sure, I guess." He responded.

He seem quite surprised that she asked him to a duel.

"Excellent. Meet you in the training room?" Caden replied.

She met the young knight in the training room. The doors sealed behind them. She sensed no surveillance cameras in the room. Revan found that odd._ I guess they relied on a observer for surveillance._ She smiled darkly. She raised her sword and he ignited his lightsaber. Skye's sword had several cortosis weaves in it to protect from lightsaber damage.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll go easy on you."

"Ok." Revan replied as she gave her sword her trademark twirl.

The fight only lasted a few minutes. Revan toyed with him for a few minutes. Then she knocked him off his feet and held the sword at his throat.

"Looks like I win this match, Caden." Revan sweetly said. He just nodded his head.

"Never underestimate your opponent." Revan said darkly as she opened door and left the room. She want to check out the Endar Spire.


	2. Endar Spire

Dark Knights of the Old Republic

Endar Spire

Author's note: we all know the Endar Spire is boring, so I've tried to made it as painless as possible

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

Padawan Sydney Bristow- thanks

The rest of the review responses for chap. 1 are on chap 1.

Revan walked on board the_ Endar Spire_ and walked to bridge to meet the Captain. When she arrived, both the he and Bastila were there discussing something. When they saw coming, Bastila stiffened in reflex. The Captain smirked at Bastila.

_Ha! Is she jealous? I knew she was vain but… _ Carth thought.

"Hello, I am Capt. Carth Onasi." Onasi said.

"Hello, Carth. I am Sgt. Syke Cabal."

"Who is this?" Revan asked gesturing to Bastila. She knew her, of course, but Revan couldn't resist torturing her in front of Onasi.

Bastila felt a slight anger at Revan for making her do this, but she replied nonetheless.

"I am Padawan Bastila Shan; I believe we've met in the Enclave, Sergeant!" Bastila said hotly.

Revan just smiled innocently and said, "Oh, yeah, I remember now."

Revan caught Carth's thoughts on double entendre on that. Revan almost sputtered. However Bastila caught something else, something she couldn't identify, like a double meaning or something.

Carth spoke up, "Welcome to the Endar Spire your quarters are in room C3; your roommate is Trask Akuji."

"Thank you, Carth." Revan said sweetly, smiling.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Bastila, would you like to join me…to tour the ship?" Revan idly asked.

"I am sorry, Sergeant. But I can not now, perhaps later." Bastila replied

"Very well, I shall be in my quarters if you have a change of heart, after I track my roommate, that is." Revan replied.

_Hmm…why would she ask that?_ Bastila wondered slightly confused.

Revan found her quarters and tracked down her roommate. Then went back to her quarters are went to sleep.

Suddenly, the ship rocked, Revan awoke to see the Spire was under attack, Trask bust in and started to yell incoherently about the attack, Bastila, and her etc. Revan put on a combat suit, equipped her vibroblade and blaster, and while Trask tried opened the door.

"Damn it!" Trask swore as he tried the code again, "I can't remember the code!!"

"Republic scum," Revan swore underneath her breath, "at least a Sith soldier would try to bash door open."

Trask turned around, "What did you say?!"

"Huh? Oh…Nothing you need to worry about…anymore." Revan said dangerously.

Revan swung her vibroblade at Trask's neck. It connected with it target.

Trask's head rolled.

"_Now, to open that door_…" Revan thought. She unleashed a powerful blast of the Force on door.

The doors blew open and squished two more Republic soldiers. Revan shot down all the sith in the hallway and looted their corpses. After she finished, Revan heard the unmistakable sound of lightsabers. She opened up the door to see a male Dark Jedi and a female Jedi fighting. The power conduit exploded, killing the dark Jedi. Revan fried the jedi with Force Lighting as she turned to face her. Revan looted their corpses, taking the lightsaber the sith had. Revan headed to bridge, which was filled with sith troopers. She slaughtered all of them then headed to the pods. She opened a door and another Dark Jedi came out.

"O_h crap, that's Bandon."_ Revan thought.

Quickly she pushed him back and locked him the room as she ran in the other room. She received several updates from Carth on her comm. The last room before the escape pods had about 7 sith soldiers in it. She fried 6 of the soldiers, she choked the last trooper. She picked up the sword he had and opened the door and saw that Carth was standing there.

"Come on, Syke; let's get in the Escape pods!" Carth screeched.

"Let's go, then!" Revan replied

They crawled into escape pods and ejected just in time. The Endar Spire exploded in bright flash. Revan's world faded into darkness.


	3. Taris Upper City

Author's Note: We're on Taris! There are Dark Forces and KOTOR 2 references for those who can spot them (should be fairly easy, they're kinda blatant). Anyways, enough of my ramblings. Here's the Chapter!

Darth Kriea- Thanks. Don't worry- This is a Darkside Fic. Everyone got a darker side. And as for Kotor2 –yes, I will try.

A Big Fan- Thanks, Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 2

Carth waited for the woman is wake up. She only had a few things on her; a datapad, vibroblade, blaster rifle and…a lightsaber?

"_A lightsaber! Where did she get that? I have to ask her about it when she wakes up." _Carth wondered.

Curiosity and maybe a bit a fear crept in his mind. The datapad was disturbingly brief.

_Name: Skye Cabal_

_Rank: Sergeant, RSF-DT_

_Skills: Highly skilled in psychology, unconventional warfare, and linguistics. _

_Warning: Highly volatile and history of insubordination._

Carth just shook his head and glanced and the unconscious woman.

"_Great. Wonderful. Of all the people, I get the Dark Trooper officer. I heard about them before, the Dark Troopers, the deadliest and most controversial branch of the Republic Special Forces. Assassins and Murderers are all they are. What's worse most are ex-Sith!" _Carth thought angrily.

"_Funny, she doesn't look...evil or tough enough as I imagined a Dark Trooper to look like, but you never know what lurks beneath the surface and in the shadows. But she's beautiful." _Carth mused.

Revan's eyes opened. She looked around the apartment .She got off the bed and shook her head to try and clear her mind. She had a strange vision of Bastila fighting on her ship. She didn't know what to make of it

"Hey! You're Awake." a male voice said.

Revan whirled around and dropped into a battle stance.

"Whoa, calm down…Skye, is it?" Carth quickly asked.

"Who are you?" Revan demanded, pinning him down with her eyes.

"I'm Carth, a soldier for the Republic, I was with you in the escape pod, Do you remember?" he replied.

"Oh yeah, where are we?" Revan asked, relaxing a little

Then Carth began to ramble on about Taris, the Sith occupation, and so on finishing with "We have to rescue Bastila!"

"Bastila?" Revan asked.

Suddenly Revan was very interested this conversation. If this solider had information about Bastila, he might yet be useful.

She examined his Aura, a great deal of anger and bitterness swirled around almost blinding core of light. He could be turned, it would be very difficult, but it could be done.

"_Perhaps he'll like a trip to Malachor V?" _Revan amusedly thought.

Carth continued, oblivious to her internal calculations, about Bastila.

"Isn't she the one who killed Darth Revan?" Revan asked amusedly.

"Yeah, why?" he asked confused.

"Just wondering. Don't worry-I'll rescue Bastila... " Revan replied amused. _From the Light side. _

"Hey, where did you get that lightsaber?" Carth snapped.

Revan looked down the lightsaber she had taken from the Dark Jedi on Endar Spire was hanging from her belt.

"This? It's a trophy" She replied coolly, smiling slightly.

"Oh." Carth replied, staring her suspiciously

"Well, anyways, we can use this abandoned apartment as a base; just remember to keep a low profile. I've heard some grim stories about Dark Jedi interrogation techniques. They say the Force can do terrible things to a mind. It can wipe away your memories and destroy your very identity!" Carth Explained.

Revan smirked. There was a lot more the Force could do.

"Anyways, let's go and explore ours surroundings"

Skye grabbed a vibroblade and Carth grabbed his blaster.

As soon they got out of the abandoned apartment, they ran into a Sith alien raid.

The Sith and a Duros started arguing and eventually the sith shot one of the Duros and boasted.

"That is what happens to smart-mouths!"

Then the sith turned around and noticed Revan and Carth

"What's this? Humans hiding out with aliens? Attack!"

Before Carth could even bring his blaster out of its holster, the droids were scrap and Skye was holding the sith soldier by throat. Carth winced when he heard a loud snap and watched her throw the dead body at lone alien and said something in a non-Basic language. Then Revan walked off. Carth ran to catch up to her.

"What was that about?" Carth asked slightly worried.

"I like remind arrogant people of their own mortality" Revan nonchalantly replied.

Carth just watched her unable to retort. Revan proceeded to open a door and go into inside. Lost in his musings, Carth quickly returned back to reality, when he heard a woman yell.

"Please! No!"

A blood curling scream then silence. Carth ran into the room Skye went into, only to find Skye standing over a headless corpse. Carth noticed that there was blood dripping down her sword.

"Just another weakling." Revan muttered as she past Carth. Anything Carth was going to say died on his lips.

They continued to through apartments looting them, much to Carth's dismay. They walked outside and sighted a cantina. They sat down at the bar and ordered up two drinks.

Carth observed her _"I still can't believe she's a Dark Trooper, well, maybe I can. Her previous displays have been frightening. I'll just have to keep a close eye on her." _

Revan piped up "So Carth, What's your background like?"

"Me? Well, I've been a pilot for the Republic for years; I've seen more than my share wars…I fought in the Mandalorians Wars before all of this started. But with all that, I've never experienced anything like the slaughter those sith animals could unleash, not even the Mandalorians were that senseless!"

Revan felt her anger rise but Carth continued to ramble on about his homeworld, Telos interesting enough, complaining and getting flustered.

_Ah, yes Telos. The planet wouldn't destroyed if the dumbass just did he told to do! _

Thoughts of Malak made her angry.

"I'll be back."

With that, she got up and walked to the Dueling Arena. Within a hour, she was the Dueling champion and also killed Bendak Starkiller in a illegal death match. In another hour, she was the pazaak champion as well. Revan found Carth arguing with some girl. The girl ran off and eventually encountered the girl plus two thugs in front of Kebla's shop. Carth shot the thugs and Revan grabbed the girl by throat.

"Why did you attack us?" Revan demanded, bodily shaking her

"I'm…Davik's…Daughter…Let…Go…Of…Me."

Next sound was another loud snap. Revan dropped the lifeless corpse on the ground and relieve the corpses of their credits which equaled about 1100.

"Well, now that we've got credits. Carth, go get some supplies- I 'm going to see what kind of information I can dig up." Revan said.

"Uh…okay." Carth said, still staring.

"_Damn, she's got short fuse! That's the second person I've seen kill with her bare hands! Anyways, I guess I'll go into Kebla's shop and have a look around." _

Revan walked back into the Cantina, this time she saw someone different in the Cantina, a man standing in the corner, military posture, the patrons there were giving him a fair amount of space, probably a off-duty Sith officer, She wondered what kind of information she could pry from him. She walked up to him.

"Hello."

The man looked up and smiled "Hi. Um …My name is Yun Genda; I'm a junior officer with Sith Occupation Force."

"Really? You're a sith?" Yun nodded reluctantly.

"Hello, Yun. My name is Skye Cabal. Pleased to meet you."

"You're still talking to me! Wow, most people hate us sith here. It can get pretty dull." Yun lamented.

"You're just doing your job. These Tarisians are no fun, like they're in a bad mood or something yea' know?"

"Exactly! It's not like I want to be stationed on this rock. But I try to have some fun."

"Hey! Some of us sith are going to have a party later tonight, do you wanna come?"

"Sure, that sounds excellent!" Revan said.

Revan walked around eventually finding a man be hassled by two bounty hunters. She walked over the bounty hunters, listening the man's plight then just threw a grenade and killed all three sentients. She looted theirs corpse and continued into the North Upper City.

Revan had fun in the North section of the Upper City. She killed offsome drunks dumb enough to threaten her, scared off some kids and street preacher. She walked in another group of apartments whereSith party was supposed to take place. There also a man named Largo in the apartments. He immediately thought Revan was a bounty hunter and she didn't disappoint him. Then she found the party. Yun greeted her when she got there.

"Hey! I knew you've come! You've got to try this Tarisian Ale. It's Fabulous!" Yun said

"We should have conquered the planet ages ago!" Another sith joked.

"Careful, this Tarisian Ale is strong; you might act funny Sarna, another sith officer, warned them.

"Who cares? We're not on-duty tomorrow, so let's live a little!" Another sith called out.

"Too Bad Murdock couldn't join us, since he's the only guard to Lower City."

"_Really? One guard? I'll just have to 'acquire' some Sith uniforms. This is almost too easy." _Revan thought.

Yun, who was already drunk, made his way over to Revan and tried to kiss her. However, Revan had other plans. She sidestepped him, turned around, grabbed the back of his head, and threw his head in the wall, leaving a nice big dent in wall and then Force Lighting emerged from her fingers and struck Yun in the chest. 10 seconds later, Yun was a smoking corpse on the ground. Revan turned around.

"Anyone else?" Revan said in a low, deadly voice, lighting still sparking from her fingers, her eyes gleaming gold.

The rest of the party-goers were staring at her with stark terror.

"Are...are you…a …a jedi?" one of the sith squeaked still frozen in terror.

"No, I am a Sith Lord." Revan said raising hand as lighting surged though her hand striking all the sith in the room.

Then lights went out. Revan walked to the middle of the room and sat down entering a trance, feeding off the death on the Force.

Meanwhile, Carth was visiting the medical facility, asking Zelka Forn about the different problems on Taris the Rakghoul disease, when Carth the back door wasn't closed all the way. He went to open it and he saw two bacta tanks with republic soldiers in them!

"What…What are doing in the there? That an restricted area!" Zelka demanded.

"I know these men. They're Republic soldiers!" Carth exclaimed.

"You…you know these men. Then you must be friendly with Republic!" Zelka nervously said.

"Don't worry, Zelka. Your secret is safe with me." Carth reassured him.

"Thank you. I would hate to know what the Sith would do if they found the soldiers here." Zelka relaxed a little and walked back into the facility.

Carth was on his way back to the apartment when his communicator crackled. Carth picked it up

"Yes?"

"I've found a way to the Lower City; Meet me in Apartment 3 in North Upper City." Revan said in formal military voice.

So Carth turned around and made his to North Upper City. Carth found the apartments, but something made him feel supremely uncomfortable, but what ever it is, it seemed to be emanating from apartment #3.

"Of course." Carth muttered.

Carth carefully opened the door. The room was pitch black, except he could see 2 golden eyes watching him. He toke a step back.

"What's wrong, Carth?" light female voice asked him.

"Sk…ye?" Carth stuttered.

"Yes?"

Revan got up and slowly walked towards Carth, what little light there was glittering off her new Sith trooper armor.

"They only let Sith patrols down in to the Lower City, So I ...acquired…some Sith uniforms. You ready?" Revan asked.

"Do I even want to know how you got the uniforms?" Carth shook his head when he asked.

Revan smirked. "I don't know. Do you?"

Carth thought about. "Ah…Never mind."

"Ok. Suit yourself. Let's go." Revan repiled

Revan put the Sith helmet on and walked to the Lower City elevator. The Sith guard there replied.

"Another patrol heading down to the Lower City, eh? Well, be careful down there. There's a big swoop gang war going on yea' know?"

"A gang war? Revan asked.

"Yeah, the Hidden Beks and Black Vulkars. Those gangs will take shot at anybody, even us!" the Sith guard explained.

Revan and Carth walked in the elevator headed to the Lower City.


End file.
